Computer Scientist
Computer Scientist is a Legendary variant of the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has 100 health just like the default Scientist and uses a weapon called the Code Corrupter as his primary weapon. His special ability is that if he gets enough vanquishes, he enters 'Crunch Mode' which raises his movement speed and damage. It is worth noting though, that vanquishes scored while in Crunch Mode will not extend the duration of the mode, meaning it will always last for the same amount of time. He was first revealed in gameplay of the Backyard Battleground. He and the Zoologist were the only unlockable Scientist variants in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Computer Scientist wasn't always so savvy with technology. He only recently discovered computers, and now he's wandering Zomburbia, searching for that information superhighway he's heard so much about. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Crunch Mode, where you'll move quicker and deal more damage! Update History Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Reduced crunch mode damage multiplier from 1.5x to 1.25x * Reduced magazine capacity from 8 – 6 * Reduced reload upgrade Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Computer Scientist is the Code Corrupter. *The base close range damage per hit is 50 and critical is 54. *The base mid range damage per hit is 22-27 and critical is 30. *The base long range damage per hit is 8-10 and critical is 15. *The base close range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 70-75 and critical is 81-85. *The base mid range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 40-45 and critical is 50. *The base long range Crunch Mode damage per hit is 15-20 and critical is 25. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 6. *The reload time is 0.7 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is medium. Abilities The Computer Scientist has three active abilities like the other characters and one passive ability exclusive to himself. Crunch Mode Crunch Mode is the Computer Scientist's exclusive passive ability and is also his first ability. Passively, when the Computer Scientist vanquishes plants, the bar above his magazine will fill up. When this bar is full, Crunch Mode activates, nearly doubling his speed and greatly increasing his damage while making his view somewhat of an old black and white computer, making it harder to land hits on enemies, however, Plants will glow green, making them easier to spot. Once Crunch Mode is activated, the meter will decay at a steady rate which is not affected by the Computer Scientist's movement, any vanquishes made while in Crunch Mode will not reduce, slow or otherwise affect the meter decay in any way, meaning that Crunch Mode will only last for a certain time period. Heal Beam of Science The Heal Beam of Science is the Computer Scientist's first activatable ability. Similar to Heal Beam, it will heal any zombie targeted by it, healing faster the closer the Scientist is to the healed target. Sticky Explody Ball Sticky Explody Ball is an explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. It deals 50 damage. Warp With Warp, the player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station The Zombie Heal Station heals all zombies within its radius. Mega Heal Bomb An alternate ability of Sticky Explody Ball, Mega Heal Bomb is a huge ball like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius. Heals all zombies in its radius by 50 health. Energy Warp An alternate ability of Warp, Energy Warp allows the Scientist transferred into a pure energy that travels with the ability of invincibility. The Scientist is able to travel freely but can neither jump nor attack. He also gains a small speed boost. Armored Heal Station An alternate ability of Zombie Heal Station, Armored Heal Station heals at a slower rate than the Zombie Health Station, and self-destructs the same time as the Zombie Heal Station. Its incredible size allows players to jump on it to get to most buildings. Strategies As The Computer Scientist is a very powerful foe to mess with, especially when you attack up close. He is very useful as he has healing abilities which allows you to heal yourself so you don't lose your Crunch Mode bar. A good strategy to use when playing as him is to use your Warp ability to get close to your target, then quickly vanquish them due to the critical 50 up-close damage, then use your other Warp to retreat and use one of your healing abilities (the Zombie Heal Station, Armored Heal Station or Mega Heal Bomb) to heal yourself back to full health to keep your Crunch Mode bar filled without worrying about being taken out. The Computer Scientist can also attack at long-range, but his shots aren't very powerful, so it is best to get up close to vanquish plants. Try to also back off a bit from stronger enemies like Citron as they could quickly vanquish you if you are not too careful due to your 100 health. Against The Computer Scientist is extremely devastating to you, especially due to his large damage at close-range, his 6 ammo clip and the fact that he can heal himself and other zombies too. Try to stay as far away from the Computer Scientist and try to take him out at long-range instead of fighting face to face. Try to also target the Computer Scientist first, because if he manages to enter Crunch Mode, your hopes for survival are very, very small. Unlocking tips The Computer Scientist is a Legendary variant, meaning that it is extremely hard to find stickers for him in sticker packs, and he cannot be unlocked in Phenomenal Character Packs. However, only two stickers are needed to unlock him. The best strategy to unlocking the Computer Scientist is to keep buying Amazing Brainz packs, as they only contain zombie-only items, and have the best items, meaning that it is more likely you will get the Computer Scientist. Another good strategy to get him is to buy the Zany Zombopolis packs, because it has the highest chance of getting a Legendary. Trivia *When Crunch Mode ability is activated, the 8-bit jam is played. **This makes him the only variant not to be a party variant to play a jam. **Interestingly, he never played the 8-bit jam in the beta. *The face on the computer on his back might be a reference to the character Jailbot from the Adult Swim show Superjail!. **Alternatively, it could be a general reference to emoticons. *He and Arcade Zombie share many similarities. **Both wear glasses which are taped together. **Both use machines to attack plants. **Both of their machines have a secret ability that activates when requirements are met. **As mentioned above, the 8-bit jam, which is Arcade Zombie's jam, is played during Crunch Mode. *When reloading and firing his weapon you can hear sound effects from retro 80's games found in arcades. *The first accessory you will get when unlocking him are called 'Coding Glasses' which is a common stereotype for nerds to have a pair of glasses with tape in between. **The Arcade Zombie wears a similar pair of glasses. *When he jumps, the player can hear a sound very similar to Mario's jumping sound from the 1985 game Super Mario Bros. *He shoots 1's and 0's from his weapon and also has 1's and 0's emitting from his computer. This is a reference to binary code, in which all information comes in a string of 1's and 0's. *A glitch occurs when he uses Energy Warp while in Crunch Mode, where the ability will automatically cancel when the Warp is used, thus forcing the Computer Scientist to start over. *He is one of the only four non-party Legendary variants, with the other three being Toxic Brainz, Iron Citron, and Disco Chomper. *The Code Corruptor's reload speed is 0.7 seconds, making it the second fastest reloading weapon in the game without upgrades, only bested by the Super Commando's Z4 Crossbow which reloads in 0.5 seconds, a difference of just 200 milliseconds. Category:Scientist variants Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Legendary zombies Category:Legendary variants